Rita Christensen
| birthplace = Atlantic City, New Jersey | nationality = | education = | alma mater = | occupation = Novelist | period = | genre = Children's literature | subject = Science fiction | movement = | notableworks = Jane Hoop Elementary series | influences = | spouse = Jordan Bolden (1996-1999) Adam Humphrey (2001-present) | partner = Karen Christensen Michael Christensen | children = 1 daughter, 2 sons | website = http://www.jkrowling.com }} Rita Charlotte Humphrey (nee Christensen) (born November 17, 1975), known by Rita Christensen, is an American female novelist best known of the popular best-selling superheroes franchise Jane Hoop Elementary. The franchise gained with positive reviews and sold over 400 million copies. She was named in 2010 as one of Most Powerful Book Aurhors in history, and also in 2000, she named as the world's youngest author. Biography Rita Chralotte Christensen was born in Atlantic City, New Jersey on November 17, 1975 to German mother Karen Christensen and African American father Michael Christensen. She had a brother and a sister named Kevin and Carrie, who are older than her. Meanwhile while her parents had a divorce, Christensen grew up and moved to California at the age of 3 and lived with her mother. She attends California city school and during middle school and high school, she was the top cheerleader squart. Before high school graduation, she met Jorden Bolden and the two got married a few years after high school and college in 1996, but the two split in 1999. Meanwhile, she began dating Adam Humphrey in 2000, and married in 2001, and raised 1 daughter and 2 sons. After marriage, she changes her last name to Humphrey, but leaves her birth surname for her career because her married name is only part of her personal life. ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' In 1996, Christensen released the first book ''The First''. In the book, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has became on of the young children, after, all 5 became born. In the beginning, Rebecca begins to be kidnapped, which she hasn't wanted to be living with the aliens as a family after 6 years in space.3 Meanwhile, Rebecca has starts heading back in earth, with helping Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia let on Rebecca starts letting her to be protect in prison. Dr. Catwoman talks to them that she was their godmother, but find it as an error, she is their villain. The book was released on June 1996, which was 18 chapters long and 295 pages long.3 Following the success of the first book, she decides to write a sequel ''The Cyber Escape''. In the second chapter, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille has returning, as forming to start promoting their popular video game. Howver. Catwoman has putten a threat on the video game as the most popular player and the Hoop's friend Kirk Waters mysteriously disappered inside the video game for 3 months. The gang experience inside the video game where if any user loses, they will remain back to the real world and their bodies will be possessed by the evil virus created by the Evil Kirk created by Catwoman to lead to help Catwoman to take over the world and destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. The book was released on June 1997, a year after the first book two years after the first book.3 It is 22 chapters long and 400 pages long.3 In 1999, ''Goldenman's Revenge'', the third installment was published by Christensen. In the book, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming in a flashback of 1600 years, before they were born, Evan and Goldenman, were born. Evan and Goldenman both have a argument of them to start off having same strength, wanting to take over the Other Army, which both broke up a family.3 Meanwhile, both were killed themselves, as form transforms into Golden Trophy and Green Egg. They both became trapped after a long time ago, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Golden Trophy, hidden in a story, as she want to use it form of evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca fight off with powerful, Goldenman, which find out, he is a godfather to someone. Danny want to believe they were evil with him, but he was his godfather. The book was released on July 1999, three years after the first book.3 It is 21 chapters long and 400 pages long.3 In 2000, ''The Magic Ball'' was published by Christensen. In the fourth installment, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming a crash of God has created wanting to everyone to make their Wish. Meanwhile, it has crash into Morphin the Power, The Magic Ball. Dr. Catwoman was visit by her friend, Belle Lamar, forming helping her defend to kill Jane Hoop Elementary of her weapons. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Rebecca and SWAT were sent searching of The Magic Ball in Morphin the Power, but were prank away by Dr. Catwoman, while she was using to destroy the Base. Meanwhile, She uses Magic to rule Cincinnati, Ohio once and For All, and to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. Later, The Gang must stop Catwoman and saving The Magic Ball and their Base, and the world. The book was released on July 2000,3 five years after the first book and seven years after the first book.3 It is 33 chapters long and 402 pages long, which is 8 years after the first book and 5 years after second book.3 ''Morphin the Power'' is published by Christensen in 2001. In the fifth book, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming Evan was unleashed after 1600 years ago after his defeat by Goldenman, since he is also does his defeat. Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman starts help with Evan, as together, have became a "Villain Team", which forming to kill Jane Hoop Elementary and start to rule the world. Alice Kingston first appears on her birthday. Meanwhile, The Gang were taken off as Evan destroys the Base, causes this time, the gang has lose their powers, and their strength which the Clones were stronger. Meanwhile, they starts helping getting back Goldenman, as start heading to the lost island, Morphin the Power, first appears of Dacia, which warned them to go back, but, who heard of crash of Goldenman, came in the trophy, which Goldenman became a bad person, but a good person. Danny's brother, Robert Foster first appears as a new member of Jane Hoop Elementary. The book was released on June 2001,3 which is five years after the third book, and eight years after the second book and ten years after the first book. It is the second longest book, with 34 chapters and 212 pages long.3 It is 10 years after the first,3 7 years after the second and 5 years after the third.3 The sixth book ''Turbo of Catland'' was published in 2003 once again by Christensen, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming starts taking their summer break of Catwoman, Danny and Rebecca begins their relationship dating, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Mystic Creature, Blaze from space of Mars, which Belle Lamar, starts kidnapping him. She starts to a help taken him to Dr. Catwoman, for a help of Magic Creature. Meanwhile, First appears of Catman and Catgirl, Catwoman's two families of her husband and daughter. Catgirl find her dream date, Danny Gorden, wanting him to marry her, which Danny would not. Catgirl gave him chance to marry her or letting her to kill his friends, Danny has agreed. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille starts saving him, but Danny was too powerful, as he battles with his friends and later battles with Goldenman. Rebecca has ended their relationship after Danny being jealous to her. Meanwhile, Danny want to get married with Catgirl, as she provided travel with Catwoman to her home-planet of Catland, the lost island. Danny with a creature, Blaze were kidnapped, while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, Rebecca changes her feeling, they were kidnapped also. Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie, Hunter and Robert starts on their adventure to rescue them. It is 37 pages long and 234 pages long.3 It was the fourth longest book in the series.3 It is 13 years after the first book,3 7 years after the second,3 9 years after the third,3 and 3 years after the fourth book.3 It was released on June 2003.3 In 2004 after spending almost her entire life writing the books, she feels like that she decides to conclude her storyline. She released the seventh and final book The Final Rush in 2005. In the book, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming start a prepare to make a final forces in a battle against Catwoman, as forming celebrates a Dinner Party of "No Evil", which several of romances in this year, for the final words. Dr. Catwoman along with Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Catman, Catgirl and Belle Lamar makes their final escape by killing Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all. The final years features which forms of the characters getting killed in the book, Dr. Catwoman begins to transforms with her team as "Powerful Villains", at the climax of the book. Meanwhile, David form missing on his wife's death. Danny, Alec and Rebecca are the trio about to get killed by The Black Buzzer by Dr. Catwoman, which acts on danger, they leave Cincinnati, Ohio as give up their powers, would never come back as they headed to Morphin the Power, which Dacia protects her planet by a force field. During that time, they must destroy The Final Rush by getting all three powerful objects - The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power - and than place it on three platforms in the middle of the Fountain Square near Cincinnati to activate an ultimate power. They were hidden in three places - Evan's World (The First), Turbo of Catland (The Magic Ball) and Morphin the Power (The Crystal Power), till the final objecet was broken into three seperate pieces after they were kidnapped by Catwoman. Now it's hidden to three places around the world. The first piece is hidden in Cincinnati Museum, while the second is hidden in Los Vegas, and third and final hidden in Paris. When, Danny would not give up, he keeps on going. Danny, Alec and Rebecca has return back in Cincinnati, Ohio when starts killing Dr. Catwoman once and for all. Later, Danny has killed her, and saved the world and her friends. At the end, several characters were married after years after Catwoman's death. The heroes and allies retired and replacing children and new members as allies and the kids children became superheroes as they will face with new villains. The book is 30 chapters long,3 with 200 pages long,3 the same length of the second book.3 It is 15 years after the first book,3 11 years after the second book,3 9 years after the third,3 5 years after the fourth book and 3 years after the fifth book.3 The final book was made over 15 years, released on June 2005.3 Christensen starts to spent over fifteen years witting one of the six books through the series. Christensen says "written more books of Jane Hoop Elementary, is not my idea".3 Christensen announced she will not begin witting more books about them anymore. She doesn't allow not wanting for any fans to get angry and upset at her, because, she was retiring from creating more books.3 Christensen has written her three books that were unknown of the year; Jane Hoop Elementary in Alien's Return, Dr. Catwoman the Cat, and Rebecca Henry in Jane Hoop Elementary which all these were released in 2004,3 2006,3 and 2008.3 Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off.3 A spin-off she may titled Jane Hoop Elementary: Curse of Catwoman, She made up an idea and she may or may not create the spin-off until five years.3 On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2009,3 for a 2011 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 Film Adaptations :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary (film series) Paramount Pictures brought out the film series, within four books were pushed, with all the books that they were released on within them released in June. They was earned that they were directed by director, James Calvin, as he has begins to director of all of the films in the film series.3 The same novel to write by writer, Rita Christensen as she did when written her novels is a cameo in the production.3 Screenplay as writer, Brian Clark and producer, Derek Todd and late with Drake Jones in third film.3 Starting casting, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee and Barbara Dee as Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short and Naudia Gorden, Miranda Richardson, Gorge Jones and Arthur Walters as Mayor Watson, Miss. Bella Watson and Goldenman, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee and Stephen Johnson as Dr. Catwoman the Cat, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman. Guess stars, Lisa Dee, Flex Alexander, Adam West, Dakota Fanning and Keira Knightley into the film, within child singer, Miley Cyrus will portray into the sixth.3 But with song writers first and second, written by late Kim Dawson and switches place with Dan Wilson while Dawson was retiring when writing for third, fourth, fifth and sixth film to go. This film series was going to be living with Paramount Pictures.3 Filming of the entire series begins in November 2000,3 with the release date for the film for the first four films; first on November 30, 2001, second on November 28, 2003, third on November 11, 2005, fourth on July 4, 2007 and fifth July 8, 2009. One of the films to used for the sixth and final two-part ''The Final Rush'' on November, 2010 (Part 1) and July, 2011 (Part 2).3 Filming begins on January 16, 2010, and was completed for one and a half year before finally ending on June 25, 2010, ending ten years of work of the film franchise.3 All of the film are critical and box office success. The first film became a huge hit at the box office grossing $81 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $972 million worldwide ($311 million domestically) just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. The film has also won for Best Movie at the Kids Choice Awards. It earned 74% from Rotten Tomatoes. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earned 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to a slightly smaller opening at the box office and quickly ended up being way lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide ($275 million domestically), which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opened to almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $792 million worldwide ($259 million domestically), ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). It scored 78% from Rotten Tomatoes. In Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005, it opened with with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million worldwide ($300 million domestically), outgoing both second and third film, but not its first film. It had the best rating in the series at the Rotten Tomatoes with 90%. In the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', the film opened to $134 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. It scored 80% from Rotten Tomatoes. Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland raked 81% from Rotten Tomatoes, and made $960 million worldwide at the box office, making it the 2nd highest-grossing film of the year after Avatar. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1, earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes, and made $129 million in its opening weekend in 2010. In total, the film grossed $967 million worldwide ($305 million domestically), the 3rd highest-grossing film of the year after Toy Story 3 and Alice in Wonderland. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 ranked as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Linkin states that the Jane Hoop Elementary are phenomenon. All of theses films earns a total of the biggest worldwide of $7.7 billion worldwide,3 the second-highest films series behind Harry Potter.3 Other projects A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works, which will be based on the spin off book series, ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginnnig''. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Paramount dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. The second film Heroes Forever: The New Resolution has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third for November 9, 2018. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. A villain, named Joseph White, will be played by Jeremy Piven. On September 2014, it was rumored that Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie may return for the spin-off. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. Lisa Black will reprise her role as Alice Kingston and will appear as the main character for the spin-off as one of the defenders of the base. Andy Watson confirmed not returning as the role as Alice's husband Hunter Suggs. Greyson Chance will make his acting debut as Alice's husband, Hunter Suggs, replacing Watson. Young child actors will be playing leading roles of the original superheroes' own teenage children. Anthony Keyvan will play the role as Dan Gorden, while Rowan Blanchard plays as his sister Dana Gorden, children of Danny and Rebecca Gorden. Mika Abdalla and Jaden Harmon will both play as the siblings Alana Gutzwiller and Alan Gutzwiller, respectively, children of Alec and Naudia Gutzwiller. Chloe Csengery and Noah Ryan Scott will both play as Kayla and Kyle, respectively, children of Cory and Stephanie Berning. It was confirmed in December 2015 that Brown will be returning as his character Danny for the sequels, as well as Amy Tammie as Rebecca, Ben Linkin as Alec and Barbara Blue as Naudia for the last two films. Publications ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series These are the list of all seven of the novels in the novel franchise, production creating Christensen's books begins on December 1994:3 All of the 6 series were written books were published to the US which was preformed by Stephen Fry however Christensen would say he would be the reader.3 Other books References #^ "Special stamps to mark Potter book release", Australian Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-22-05. Retrieved on 2007-06-06. #^ Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (2003-06-18). Potter's place in the literary canon. BBC. Retrieved on 2007-10-15. #^ David Glovin (2008). Rowling Warns of Potter Plagiarism in Trial Testimony. Bloomberg.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-27. #^ Rowling, JK. J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Publication Date for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", Joanne Rowling. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. # ^ Wiki News/Rita Christensen is not done with 'Jane Hoop Elementary' yet. Wiki News. Retreived October 17, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary' books may be spin-offs. Wiki News. Retrieved October 17, 2010. #^ McLaren, Elsa. "Harry Potter's final adventure to get record print run", The Times, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-03-27. #^ Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". Forbes.com, 26 February 2004. Accessed 19 March 2006. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (IMdB). #^ a b Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Business Week. Accessed 7 November 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Biography. JKRowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Lawless, John. Nigel Newton. BusinessWeek Online. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Harry Potter - Brought to you by Kidsreads.com. #^ Savill, Richard. Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Rozhon, Tracie. "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic", The New York Times, 2007-04-21, p. C3. Retrieved on 2007-04-21. #^ "Books' Hero Wins Young Minds", New York Times, 12 July 1999. #^ "Potter author signs off in style", British Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-02-02. #^ ""Rowling to kill two in final book"", BBC News, 2006-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ ""Harry Potter and Me"", 2001-12-28. Retrieved on 2007-09-12. #^ JKR On Richard & Judy – Transcript. #^ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cover Art. Retrieved on 2007-04-02. #^ Transcript of JKR's live interview on Scholastic.com (2000-02-03). #^ JK Rowling hints at eighth Potter, BBC, 2007-12-30. Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ A new chapter for Harry Potter and JK. The Telegraph (2007-05-12). Retrieved on 2007-06-15. #^ "Potter author 'penning two books'", BBC News, 2007-07-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come", MSNBC, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Rowling, Joanne, Why 'The Scottish Book'?. Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", MSN Entertainment, 2007-07-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Harry Potter Prequel, LOTW, . Retrieved on 15 June 2008 #^ Alyssa Braithwaite (2007). What now for Harry Potter fans?. Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-07-21. #^ KMaul (2005). Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author. thebookstandard.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-19. #^ Harry Potter in Ancient Greek. Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Greek Harry Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Steven Goldstein (2004). Translating Harry—Part I: The Language of Magic. GlobalByDesign. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ EMRAH GÜLER (2005). Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ a b c d e Eccleshare, Julia (2002). A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 9780826453174. #^ Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". The Boston Globe. #^ Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". The New York Times. http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9A02E4D8113AF934A35754C0A9659C8B63. Retrieved 1 August 2008. #^ "OOTP is best seller in France—in English!", BBC, July 1, 2003. #^ "J. K. Rowling" by Leslie Ellen Jones, NoveList/EBSCO Publishing, 2003, retrieved 9 September 2005 #^ a b ""Wild About Harry"", New York Times, 23 July 2000. #^ 'There would be so much to tell her…'. Retrieved on 2007-04-04. #^ J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall. The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay", BBC News, BBC, 2007-10-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling", Quick Quotes Quill, February, 2003. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com", Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000. #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web. #^ New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Accessed 10 February 2007. #^ Mehegan, David. In end, Potter magic extends only so far. The Boston Globe. 9 July 2007. Accessed April 16, 2008. #^ Stephen, McGinty (2003-06-18), “The legacy of Harry: The JK Rowling Story—Part III”, The Scotsman, Retrieved on 29 May 2007 #^ Chancellor praises Potter books. BBC News (14 July 2005). Retrieved on 2007-06-25. #^ "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts", Times Online, 18 July 2005. #^ "Potter book smashes sales records", BBC, 18 July 2005. #^ Loftus, Meghan. "Wizard Rock", The Post-Standard, 2007-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ Why 'Harry Potter' did a Harry Houdini. CNN (21 July 2000). #^ Meg McCaffrey (2003). 'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary. Retrieved on 2007-05-01. #^ The World of Harry Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-14. #^ Arthur, Levine. Awards. Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Watson, Julie (2004-02-26), J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire, Forbes. Retrieved on 3 December 2007 #^ All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses. BoxOfficeMojo.com (27 April 2008). #^ The World's Billionaires:#891 Joanne (JK) Rowling. Forbes.com. March 8, 2007. #^ "J.K. Rowling Richer than the Queen", BBC, 27 April 2003. #^ "Harry Potter Brand Wizard", Business Week, 21 July 2005. #^ New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record. RTÉ.ie Entertainment (2007-04-13). Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Routher, Ray. "Latest Rowling release? It will be Harry", Maine Today, 2005-07-14. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Libraries Must Follow Rules of Secrecy to Get New 'Potter' Book", Fox News, 2007-04-05. Retrieved on 2007-04-05. #^ Savage, Mark. "Potter embargo 'could be broken'", BBC, 2007-07-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ a b c Fierman, Daniel. "Wild About Harry", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-08-31. Retrieved on 2007-03-04. "When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years." #^ "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy", CNN, 2005-07-15. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record", BBC Newsround, 2005-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-01-19. #^ "Record print run for final Potter", BBC, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Turner, Sarah. "Final Potter book expected to shatter records", The News Tribune, 2007-05-18. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Projo.com: Business: Sells Like A Charm. Retrieved on 2007-11-25. #^ JK Rowling (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bloomsbury, 253. #^ Bloom, Harold. Dumbing down American readers. Boston.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult", New York Times, 7 July 2003. #^ "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me", The Observer, 25 June 2000. #^ "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'", The Guardian, 11 July 2003. #^ The Times, 29 July 2007, article title:'A Farewll To Charms' #^ Salon Columnist. #^ "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile", Salon.com, 8 July 2003. #^ Fox, Killian (2006-31-12). JK Rowling:The mistress of all she surveys. Guardian Unlimited. Retrieved on 2007-02-10. #^ Scott Card, "Uncle Orson and the Deathly Hallows,". #^ It smacks of the dark arts. Telegraph.co.uk (27 May 2005). Retrieved on 31 May 2007. #^ Amanda Cockrell, “Harry Potter and the Secret Password: Finding Our Way in the Magical Genre,” in: Lana A. Whited (ed.), The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon (Columbia, MI: University of Missouri Press, 2002), p. 18. #^ Cockrell, in Ibid. #^ Lana A. Whithead, “Introduction: Harry Potter. From Craze to Classic?” in: Whited, The Ivory Tower, pg. 11. #^ John Granger, Looking for God in Harry Potter (Carol Stream, IL: SaltRiver, 2004), p. 50. Granger also states (page 53) that he is writing The English Major's Guide to Harry Potter. #^ Person of the Year 2007 Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. Time Magazine. 23 December 2007. Accessed 23 December 2007. #^ Charles, Ron. Harry Potter and the Death of Reading. The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle. The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris. Harry Potter: Fraud. Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher. The Boy Who Lived. The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ SCHOLASTIC, INC., J.K. ROWLING, and TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY, L.P., Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- NANCY STOUFFER: UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT FOR THE SOUTHERN DISTRICT OF NEW YORK (2002). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ Kieren McCarthy (2000). Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas. The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC, 2002-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-03-11. #^ Ted Olsen. Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ Steve Bonta (2002). Tolkien's Timeless Tale. The New American. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Liddle,RodHogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys The Times, July 21, 2007 #^ J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore! (HTML). Entertainment Weekly, October 2007. Retrieved on 2007-12-18. #^ Charles, Ron (2007-07-15). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny (2007-07-25). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris (2002-11-08). "Harry Potter: Fraud". Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher (2007-08-12). "The Boy Who Lived". The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ (2002-09-17). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC (2002-07-04). Retrieved on 11 March 2007. #^ Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". Cesnur.org. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ "Harry Potter breaks 400m in sales". Guardian News and Media Limited. 18 June 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008. #^ KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Retrieved 19 July 2007. #^ "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008. #^ Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". The Turkish Daily News. Retrieved 9 May 2007. #^ Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France — in English!". BBC. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Bonta, Steve (2002-01-28). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". The New American 18 (2). #^ Liddle, Rod (2007-07-21). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". The Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", The Australian Financial Review (2000-07-19). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited (2001-11-16). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Linder, Bran (2000-03-28). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN. Retrieved on 8 July 2007. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone"", Warner Brothers (2000-08-21). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Retrieved on 2008-08-18. #^ "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN (2003-08-11). Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ Daly, Steve (2007-04-06). "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, p. 28. Retrieved on 1 April 2007. #^ Spelling, Ian (2007-05-03). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved on 3 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch (2008-08-14). Retrieved on 2008-08-17. Books Christensen, Rita (1991). The First. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747532699. Christensen, Rita (1993). Goldenman's Revenge. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492. Christensen, Rita (1997). The Magic Ball. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155. Christensen, Rita (2001). Morphin the Power. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X. Christensen, Rita (2003). Turbo of Catland. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006. Christensen, Rita (2005). The Final Rush. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088. External links